


you awake in some place that isn't home.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Gothic-style writing, POV Second Person, two deaths to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: the man in front of you reeks of cigar smoke.





	you awake in some place that isn't home.

You blink. You awake in some place that isn’t home. You are greeted with the smell of cigarette smoke and a man’s voice. He says the same thing every time. This is your first time. The scenery is not familiar to you. You blink.

You chop trees. You gather wood. You blink. The calluses on your hands help with the strain of holding an axe. You blink. There’s new blisters under your gloves, you can feel them.

You chop trees. You gather wood. You blink. A low moan sounds off behind you. You chop trees. A swipe leaves you on your front. You blink. There’s a mass of wood and foliage lumbering towards you.

You blink. You awake in some place that isn’t home. You are greeted with the smell of cigarette smoke and a man’s voice. You understand the words a little quicker. You watch as he disappears.

You chop trees. You gather wood. You plant pine cones to appease them. You blink. You are certain that those trees aren’t pine trees.

You huddle around the campfire as it grows dark. The flames are running low on fuel. You blink. The flames are fading into embers that barely illuminate your face. You blink. The embers are gone.

You’re faced with pure darkness. You hear something behind you. You blink. A claw rakes over your back. You cough and try to wipe the tears away. You hear something behind you. You blink.

You are awake in some place that isn’t home.

**Author's Note:**

> experimental writing.


End file.
